Club Avatar (Or Why the School Rooftop Is the Best Hangout) On Haitus
by Revolutionary-Girl-Wolfy
Summary: Asami Sato has never lived in one place for very long. However, now that she's sure she's going to be in Republic City for awhile, she's excited to finally make some actual friends, and when Korra was asked to show her around, there was almost no way to avoid it. (High school AU)
1. A New Beginning

Hey, this is my first _real_ attempt at fan-fiction. I've tried before, but I always ended up hating it and deleting it. Hopefully, this will go better. If you comment please try to keep it nice. I'm fine with criticism; however, I am not a fan of rudeness. Anyway it's time to get to it.

* * *

Asami had been to a different school each year since she had started school. It wasn't that she was a trouble maker or anything; each time her father, Hiroshi Sato, had finished a project for work they moved to a different city. Since her father owned Future Industries, they didn't technically have to, but he liked to take a hands-on approach to whatever major project they were working on at the time. At the moment, they were trying to find a way to double the efficiency of the trains in Republic City, and Asami couldn't be happier. She might have been popular due to her good looks, but she didn't allow anyone to get too close to her. She knew she'd end up moving sometime during the year, so there was no point in going through unnecessary heartbreak. However, this time the project was estimated to be finished in 3 years. As they always seemed to overestimate, Asami guessed she probably had at least 2 years in Republic City. It would be the longest she'd ever been anywhere, and she'd even get to finish out high school there. Plus, if she felt like it, she'd be old enough by then to continue to live there by herself.

They arrived at Crown Apartments late in the evening. The sun had set hours ago and the nightlife of Republic City was just beginning to awaken. Her new home was an impressively large penthouse suite that was not unlike the ones Asami had lived in previously. The apartment was a sandy beige in most of the rooms and had eastern-style décor. Upon entering, Hiroshi walked her through the apartment, giving her a mini tour of sorts. There was a small entranceway, and if you passed through there, you'd enter the living room. The hall to the left went on to the dinning room, and from there you could enter the kitchen. The other hall held the two bedrooms which were directly across from each other with the bathroom at the end of the hall. Their furniture and belongings were already in place, and Asami had to admit that that was one of her favorite perks of being well-off. Sure, she wouldn't have minded doing it herself, but it was nice to be able to go to her room and relax. They had been flying all day and she was exhausted.

She laid down and tried to imagine what her new school might be like hoping she'd fall asleep soon. Asami knew she probably wouldn't sleep very much that night, but she wanted to at least try. She tried to picture what the school might be like, then the teachers, next the students, and finally her classes. The raven-haired girl didn't have much information to go by, so none of them occupied her thoughts for long. She wasn't nervous though, just excited. She had tossed and turned for hours before finally deciding to take a break. A quick glance at her phone told her it was just a few minutes past one. She groaned and got up thinking that taking a few laps around the house might help to clear her mind and let her relax. At first Asami was surprised to notice her fathers light on, but then she thought, ' _He's always at the office or the lab. I'm not sure if he's slept in an actual bed in years._ '

Hiroshi used to at least make an effort to return home at night when her mother was alive, but after her death, it almost seemed like he tried to avoid it all together. Thinking of her rarely bothered Asami anymore. She had been very young at the time, so she didn't remember much. However, she always had a feeling that whatever her life was before the murder it was at least better than things had been going. Asami sighed softly and tried to remember if she even had any memories of her mother. She wasn't sure, and anything she thought of was more like an impression of a long forgotten memory than an actual memory. After the fifteenth lap, she went and laid back down again. This time her efforts were a bit more fruitful as she soon fell asleep.

When she awoke the next day, she went to her closet and grabbed out her new uniform. The dress code wasn't as strict as some of the other schools she'd been to, but she wasn't planning on testing it out on the first day. Her shirt was a simple white button-up blouse, and her tan and plaid skirt was barely above her knees. With it, she also wore white stockings and a pair of black flats. From what Asami had heard, they occasionally had free-days where the uniforms weren't mandatory, and she wondered when the next one might be. The uniforms were a lot better than the last school, which had floor-length skirts and excessively frilly blouses, but she still preferred her own clothes. After she had gotten dressed and finished doing her hair and make-up, she went to go eat breakfast, noting that her father had already left. When that was finished, she head out to the car. Upon arriving at school, she was greeted by a young woman.

"Good morning, Miss Sato. I'm Zhu Li your counselor, and if you follow me, I'll take you to the office."

Zhu Li was polite, but focused. From what Asami had seen, her personality didn't suit a school counselor very much, but she supposed that didn't really matter as long as she was good at her job. The office was separated into three parts, the counseling office, the attendance office, and the disiplenary office. They had to trek through the others to get to the counseling office, but Asami didn't mind as she got to look around a bit more. Once they were inside the office, Zhu Li grabbed a student handbook and a small form. She handed them to her, and said. "All students must read the handbook and then give it to a parent or guardian to read. Afterwards you both have to sign this statement that you understand the rules and agree to follow them. If your parent or guardian is not at home at a reasonable time to sign it, turn it in without their signature and write so in the comment section. We'll work it out from there."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Not yet," she said before turning to pick up the phone. She dialed the number quickly and told the person on the line to send 'her' up. Asami didn't know who they were talking about, but assumed it was probably whoever they wanted to show her around. It didn't take long before the door almost flew open.

"If this has to do with the clock-thing again, I already told yo-"

"That's not what this is about."

The short haired girl looked over towards me and then back at Zhu Li before speaking again, "So what exactly am I here for?"

"This is Asami Sato. You have a considerable amount of classes with her, so we want you to show her around."

"I get to show the new hot chick to her classes? That's awesome...Wait, fuck, I said that out loud."

"Korra."

"Whoops, sorry," the girl rectified, "HOLY BACKTRACKING BATMAN, I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!"

Asami was trying hard not to laugh, but the older woman simply sighed and gestured for the two to leave the office. The girl she now knew as Korra went first, and then Asami followed after.


	2. Chapter 2

We're just going to go ahead, and jump right in.

* * *

"Hey, let me see your schedule."

Asami took out the schedule they'd sent her the week prior and handed it to Korra. Now that they weren't in the small office, she was actually able to look at the other girl. Due to her build, she was clearly an athlete, and instead of a skirt like Asami wore, she was wearing the khaki pants that were usually part of the boy's uniform.

"Dude, we have all the same classes except fifth! Ha, you're going to be stuck with me all day."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Asami said with a small grin teasing at her lips. Korra's eyes darted down to them briefly, but before Asami could see how red her face was she turned around.

"C'mon, first period's this way!"

First period was art 3, and the room wasn't very far away. Before they went in Korra smirked a little and said, "Huan's literally the only teacher that will ever get mad at you for calling him his last name... and drawing things accurately. Usually that doesn't matter too much unless we're sharing our sketchbooks though. An easy way to get around it is to just always have a page of random scribbles."

"What, really?'

"Yeah, I really have no clue what his deal is, but he mostly just does his own thing and let's us do whatever."

Inside, the students' desks were set up in a very lopsided circle with the teachers desk at the back. Upon entering, everyone's eyes immediately went to them. Asami smiled and introduced herself, but couldn't help but think that it was pretty damn funny that no matter where you went if anyone ever came in passed the late bell everyone stared at you like you'd just murdered someone and came into class still covered in blood.

"Hey, Huan, we got a new student."

He looked up from his desk and at Asami before nodding and returning to working on the small sculpture on his desk.

"See, I told you."

Korra went to go sit at her seat and told Asami that she could sit next to her. The student sitting there protested, well at least until Asami asked him. He then stuttered out a yes and practically ran to the nearest empty seat.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm secretly a siren, here to steal everyone's souls," she deadpanned.

Korra practically fell off her seat laughing, and Asami couldn't help but to laugh either. She was glad that for once she could enjoy talking to someone without trying to keep her distance. She was almost grinning when she started drawing, and she ended up getting so caught up in it she didn't even notice Korra watching her...or the bell when it rang. Korra had to poke her in the shoulder to bring her out of her daze.

"What were you drawing anyway?," Korra asked while putting away her own sketchbook. Instead of answering, she just sort of leaned back to let her see the rest of it.

"Is that a space station?"

Asami nodded, and said, "I always thought it'd be cool to design one, so this was a sort of test design."

" _Test design_? Jeez, you make it sound like this isn't amazing!"

"You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm right."

Asami laughed and said, "So where to next?"

"Oh fuck! C'mon, Honors Geometry is literally the only math that's not in this wing! We kind of need to run."

Korra grabbed her hand and started running. Asami might not have been in the same shape as Korra, but because she'd taken ballet since she was six, she was still pretty in shape. However, this barely even seemed to help her keep up with the other girl; she just had so much energy. By the time they reached the class they had just enough time before the bell rang. They were both panting and felt like they were about to cough up a lung at any moment, but they made it.

The teacher asked Asami to introduce herself, and gave her a seat near the back of the room. The two newly acquainted girls were a bit bummed out by the fact that they sat so far apart, but the people sitting around her were quite the opposite. Occasionally, Asami would glance over to Korra, and notice the girl was practically bouncing in her seat. She wondered briefly if she always did that, and the way the other students acted, that was probably the case. The class went by relatively quick, and soon the girls were out in the hall talking as they went to the next one. For Asami, it was English 3 Honors.

"So what class _do_ you have?"

"I have gym because unlike you, Miss All Honors Classes, math is like the only actual class I'm good at."

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah, I make pretty much straight C's in everything else," Korra snorted and shook her head, "How fucking ironic is that though? The one class I'm good at, and I'm never going to use it!"

"You could, though. I mean you never know."

"Dude, I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing after school, but I can assure you that it will not involve math." she sighed and said, "But thanks, for trying to be positive about it, I guess."

"Your welcome. Now get going you're going to be late for class."

"Yeah, Coach REALLY hates when I'm late."

"How often are you late?" She asked, but Korra was already running towards the end of the hall yelling back that she couldn't hear her so that meant she didn't have to answer. Asami rolled her eyes before entering the classroom. The teacher was nice enough and placed her beside a girl named Opal. They got along pretty well, and Opal even asked if she wanted to sit with her during lunch. However, Asami had already been hoping to sit with Korra, so she told her she'd think about it, not wanting to be rude.

After class, Asami waited outside the door. It wasn't long until she noticed Korra laughing and walking down the hall with one arm slung around a tall, grumpy-looking guy. Before they even got near her though, he shrugged off her arm and went into a near by class. Asami was curious as to who he was as Korra hadn't mentioned having a boyfriend.

"Who was that?"

"Oh him, that was just Mako. If you promise to sit with us during lunch, I'll introduce you."

"Hmm. I don't know. Me sitting with a 'C' student? What would my father think?" she asked in mock horror.

"Oh no, nerds have learn to make jokes. The world as we know it is lost!"

"Haha. Culinary's next right?"

"Yep, then its FINALLY lunch."

The culinary room was only a few doors down, so they weren't too many people in there yet which was good because there was only one space left open for them to sit together. They chit-chatted while they waited for the bell. Class that day was about the differences between fruits and vegetables, and pretty much everyone was disappointed that they didn't get to cook anything, even if it was just before lunch. Eventually class ended, and they went to the cafeteria and got lunch.

"Where do you sit?"

"Shhhh, I can't tell you here. Only awesome people get to be in on it."

And with that Korra led her through one of the underused back hallways.

* * *

So we're almost to the titular rooftop, and actually meeting the rest of the characters. Also don't worry that weird skittish guy will return.

* * *

If you're wondering why the next chapter is taking so long, it's because I'm having trouble writing literally any scene that involves Wu.


End file.
